Myuri
Myuri (ミューリ) is the daughter of Lawrence and Holo. She is the protagonist of new series Wolf and Parchment. She also has a huge crush on Tote Col . History Myuri first appears on the final illustration in the last novel of the original series as an infant. Ten years later she lives with her parents at their bathhouse Spice and Wolf in Nyohhira, and has never left town her whole life. When she hears the story of her parents' travels, she begins to hope that she will experience the life of the outside world one day. Personality Myuri is tomboyish but a very diligent girl who loves mischief. Being raised in a special family that includes both a human and a deity, coupled with the fact that she lives in a bathhouse, Myuri has a problem socializing with humans and fitting in with human society. For example, Tote Col once caught Myuri horsing around at the baths with a group of old male customers egging her on when she was about to pull of a stunt she came up with, involving riding on a shield behind a mule she borrowed without permission. She was neither embarrassed about being half-naked around a bunch of naked men nor remorseful about the trouble she causes to Col, who has to clean up her mess afterwardsNovel - Volume 18 (Spice and Wolf: Spring Log). Myuri is carefree and does not seem to pay attention to or trying to maintain her appearance. She does not mind getting scratches and cuts while having fun. However, she is afraid of getting her tail shaved by her mother. Once she leaves on her journey with Col, she becomes more particular about her appearance, and was willing to wash her hair in freezing cold waterNovel - Volume 1 (Wolf and Parchment/Spice and Wolf New Theory). Myuri is a sharp girl. She is aware of the hierarchy within the family and although she may not want to defy her parents, she knows that Col is likely to spoil her and will try to talk her way out of a studying session. She also seems to have romantic interest in Col as she has almost kissed him and even invite him to sleep with her on the same bed. She is not a morning person and, much like her mother, has trouble waking up early and helping out with the bath house work in the morning despite being a hard worker herself. However, she will immediately join in any foolishness if the customers egged her on. Abilities Like her mother, Myuri has several supernatural abilities. *'Camouflage': Thanks to being cross-breed between Human and Wolf Deity, Myuri is able to hide her wolf tail and ears as she wants and looks like a normal human girl. *'Transformation': Because she is part Wolf Deity, Myuri can change into a wolf and back. She was taught how to transform by Holo before she goes on a journey with Col in order to help him out when he most needed her. Her wolf form is significantly smaller than Holo's but is still bigger than any wolf found in the wild. She is large enough to carry Col with ease. Her fur in wolf form is silver. *'''Heightened Sense of Smell: '''Like Holo, Myuri does possess a more advanced sense of smell than normal human. She can detect the lingering smell of people in a room; however, her senses are not developed enough to be able to correctly identify the individuals in question. Quotes * "Males are fools." * "Your faith is going to be tested!" * "Father and Brother worry too much!" Trivia * She has two pairs of ears: her human ears and her wolf ears. * According to the Spice and Wolf: Spring Log novel, she is 12 - 13 years old. * Myuri is not allowed to use stoves or any fire appliances on her own with the threat of Holo shaving her tail. * Myuri is at the bottom of the Lawrence's family hierarchy that includes Holo, Lawrence, Col, and herself in respective order. However, she has been rapidly climbing the hierarchy, threatening to usurp Col's position. * Myuri was originally depicted with Holo's russet hair color but was changed to Kraft Lawrence's silver hair color for unspecified reasons. * Myuri will make her first animated appearance in the Spice & Wolf VR animated Sequel. Gallery Family.jpg|Infant Myuri with her parents as they appear in last novel of original series. Family2.jpg|Young Myuri with her parents on a promotional image. Myuri cover-up.jpg|Myuri with her tail and ears hidden. Holo and Myuri.jpg|Myuri playing with her mother in bed. 13906621_1156107817745330_1359465788887904443_n.jpg|Myuri with Tote Col a9ae4871ac5b81591aee1f7cf514bad11475619060_full.jpg|Myuri playing around with customers in Nyohhira C5cDZk-XQAIjUDr.jpg|Sketches of Myuri References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Pages with broken links